Backseat
by Caroliina
Summary: How is it possible that the air conditioning is broken in summer and it works well in winter? HeijiKazuha


**Here's my third fic. Written when remembering last summer.**

**BACKSEAT**

* * *

"This heat is killing me." 

That was the most usual comment in that day.

Kazuha really didn't know what she was doing here. She was sitting on the backseat of her father's car. The afternoon in August was a very warm and inside the car there was **h o t**.

Heiji was sitting next to her, just as tired-looking as she. The car was an air-conditioned small mondeo. Unfortunately the air conditioning was broken. _Of course_, Kazuha thought. _In the winter it works perfect. Almost too perfect, brr..._ She had to smile because the car was so peculiar. Yes, last winter there weren't any kind of heating thing in the car because it was broken (of course). So, on the average, it works well.

They were driving on a highway and so they couldn't even open the windows. Heiji and Kazuha had tried to kill some time and got tired. Now, they were both quiet and fed up with everything especially sitting.

"Is it a long way?" Kazuha asked the seven-hundred and fifty-fourth time.

"Couple of hundred kilometres left. We're there tomorrow. Stop asking", her father answered. He was not in good mood because of the heat.

"Okay..." Kazuha was too tired to cast insults to her father.

In fact, Kazuha was sitting in the middle seat, because the other seat was folded down to allow more luggage. That was because they had much stuff with and they all didn't fit into the car, so they had to put some stuff to the backseat with Kazuha and Heiji.

The time went so slow in that day. Finally, the sun set and there was a bit cooler inside the car. It was dark, but it wasn't so hot anymore, when the sun didn't shine straight to the lap.

Kazuha yawned. The day had been hard and she had been tired for many hours. Heiji was tired too. His elbow leaned against the window and his hand was in his forehead and his eyes were half-closed. He hadn't said anything for couple of hours. Kazuha hadn't known that he could be quiet for such a long time. _Not so bad_, she thought. _Usually he can't keep his mouth closed even for ten seconds._

Heiji was half asleep. He had fallen deep into his thoughts. In fact he wasn't thinking anything, just staring out of the window with half-closed eyes. _I think I've never been still for this long time before_, he thought and yawned. Heiji wasn't got used to sitting still. He had a motorbike, and when he rode it, he usually kept his attention in the way he was going. It was far away from sitting in car's backseat, where you didn't even see the road very well. There was exactly nothing to look at. Except for one thing, and it was sitting next to him, very close to him. Heiji glanced Kazuha and saw she was half asleep too. He looked at her face for a moment. Maybe the darkness made its tricks and he was tired but Kazuha looked very beautiful.

Heiji turned his eyes back to the window and blushed slightly. As he had done that, he felt something on his other shoulder. He turned his head to look at that something and saw Kazuha's head. She was asleep. His heart started to beat faster and he could almost hear it hitting his ribs. He could feel Kazuha's breath across his neck and chest and smell her hair. _She smells good, remembering that she has sat in the car for a day. And the car has been more sauna than a car_, he had to notice. He didn't wonder why she was tired.

Heiji sighed deeply. _I don't believe this_. _Why she didn't lean against our stuff, they are next to her and much softer than my shoulder..._

_But really –_ he went on when Kazuha lifted her head in her sleep and her face was now against his neck. _ – this isn't so bad thing._

Heiji snorted and wound an arm around her and leaned his head against her head, letting it rest against her.

Both of them fell asleep in a minute.

-fin-

* * *

**AN**: I like that "fin" in the end, 'coz it means finland...:P I like to write about summer. Maybe it's because I don't like autumn. This endless darkness is killing me!

Please review.


End file.
